


Return

by historymiss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She recognises Reaper in an instant: even before the rot set in, Reyes walked like an impending disaster. His or someone else’s, it didn’t matter: he had a heavy step and clenched fists, jaw set tight. Ana does not, however, immediately recognise what he has become. She has killed too many men to believe in ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

She recognises Reaper in an instant: even before the rot set in, Reyes walked like an impending disaster. His or someone else’s, it didn’t matter: he had a heavy step and clenched fists, jaw set tight. Ana does not, however, immediately recognise what he has become. She has killed too many men to believe in ghosts.

It is not like seeing Amelie. That had been a shock, though the word is too mild for the gut-wrenching horror that had torn a hole out of Ana’s stomach even as she saw the other woman raise her gun. For days afterwards, Ana would remember it all over again (the woman turns, blue skin and yellow eyes unable to disguise who she truly is or what’s been done to her. A Talon nightmare, served up inside the skin of one of her closest friends). Perhaps it’s numbed her to any more of their horrors.

Instead, Ana feels a slow and spreading sense of inevitability. The same feeling she got when she responded to Winston’s call and saw the children who have lined up to take their place among the returning agents. Her own daughter was, naturally, among them. It is not pride: it is not sadness. It’s history, maybe, briefly lining up to match the blurred outlines of one photograph with another, newer scene.

Ana wonders, briefly, that of all her friends who have cheated death, it’s rather unfair that she’s the one who has done so simply by growing old.

She pulls the trigger.


End file.
